Chapter 18: Kill or Be Killed/Walkthrough
Walkthrough The Alien Machine As soon as the chapter begins, turn right and go over to grab the 2 weapon parts – Acid bath Weapon Part 1/2] and Electrocution Module Part 2/2 that are sitting on top of the crates here. Return to the start and climb the ramp on the left. At the top of the ramp, take the right path and follow it towards the bench in the distance. Kill the 3 ‘super’ wasters that attack you as you approach (2 in front, 1 behind). Look on the shelf to the right of the bench for a text log 1/3. Go down the ramp and activate the generator, this will activate a loud speaker and activate the nearby bench. Backtrack to the top of the ramp near the start and this time take the left route (note at the end of this path there is a MK-II Electrocution Module on new game +). Go down the ramp at the end. As you do a pair of ‘super’ wasters will drop into the area in front and another 2 will spawn at our original star point and will run along the walkway we just came from to attack from behind. Wipe them out. Approach the door here. You will find the combination of alien symbols required to open it written on the floor nearby. Enter this and continue through the unlocked door. Follow the corridor to the left and enter the main room via the door at the end. Here we will be ambushed by a number of enemies and as there is no blue circle for us this time, you'll need to be careful. To begin with we will need to kill a group of 8-9 stalkers that are backed up by a group of 5-6 ‘super’ wasters. Use lots of stasis! Once the room is clear of bad guys, exit into the tunnel on the far side of the area. You'll find another alien glyph door here. Before deciphering this, follow the path past it and all the way to the end to find an Alien Artefact 1/2. Return to the door and get cracking! The code you require is on the floor beside the panel. Continue through the unlocked door. Climb to the top of the ramp and stand in the green circle to get launched to the next part of the machine in the distance. This time around, you'll need to use Isaac's flying skills to avoid the hive minds along the way. Alien Machine - North After landing, proceed down the ramp. Enter the room here and shoot the cyst to the right. This will cause a bunch of enemies to spawn and charge you. There are a total of 8-10 stalkers and a pair of exploders that will appear. Try if possible to use the exploders as an advantage to knock over a couple of stalkers at once. Once everything is dead proceed through the area, being sure to destroy or avoid the cysts that get in your way. When you reach the lift, use your kinesis to power up the generator. An audio log 2/3 will automatically activate on the table to the left (note there is also a Weapon Part - MK-II Acid Bath here on new game +). Summon the lift and ride it up to the top when it arrives. At the top of the lift, walk around behind it to find an upgrade circuit 1/1. Continue forward and you will notice a pair of blue circles on the ground. Cruise on over along the narrow rock path to the right one first. As you arrive, some tendrils will appear. Kill the one closest to you. We now have a rotation puzzle. Note the 4 columns that turn blue when we step into the blue circle. We need to rotate these so that the objects protruding from each side of the top of the centre column match up to those on the four outer columns. If we look at them from the lift, let's call the centre column, ‘column 1’, the column to the right – ‘column 2’, the column at the back – ‘column 3’ and the column to the left – ‘column 4’. To solve the puzzle, perform the following: * Rotate column 2 once. * Rotate column 4 once. * Rotate column 1 twice. This will complete our objective. Before leaving, run over to column 4 and look towards the starting area to see an Alien Artefact 2/2 lying next to a tentacle blocking the path here. Return to the elevator and you will see a round, green panel that has appeared behind it. Go and activate this. Take the lift back down and backtrack to the green circle that will launch us to the central part of the machine. Ride it over, don't forget to avoid the hive minds! The Alien Machine When you land, run down the ramp and enter the door. Backtrack through this room and re-enter the chapter start area. Climb the ramp here and proceed to the right. Take the first ramp down to the right again and head through the door here. Thankfully those blue circles on the ground are still present in this room as you are going to have one hell of a fight on your hands here. There is 6, count them 6 Alien necromorphs in this room. The good news is that you will not usually see any more than 2 at a time, the bad news is there are still 6 of them to kill! When you have cleared the area, continue through the next door and climb the ramp. Step into the green circle to launch back to the far side of the chasm again. Alien Machine - West As you land, you will see a pair of unitology commandos fighting off an alien necromorph. As you attack them 2 twitchers will also appear and come to attack. Stick the alien in stasis and kill the twitchers before refocusing your attack on the alien. Once the alien falls another will appear. Take that one down as well. When it's clear, cruise over to the lift and ride it up to the top level. Return to the blue circle we were at earlier and look at the mural on the wall. We now need to use kinesis to manipulate these columns to look like the picture on the right. With the two centre columns crossing over one another and the two outer columns standing straight up. Once the columns are aligned correctly, the green panel will light up behind them again. Head over and activate this. Take the lift back down, kill the 3 twitchers that appear and use the bench if you require it. When you are ready, go on back up that ramp and ride the conduit back to the central area once more. The Alien Machine After landing, go on through the door at the base of the ramp. Follow the hall to the left and enter the main room through the door on the right. This time around there are 4-5 Unitology commandos waiting for you and a couple of them have rockets. Kill them and continue to the other end of the room. As you approach the door another 4 commandos will be waiting for you. Eliminate the lot of them and continue through the next door. As you enter the main room for the final time, a piece of the structure in front will rise up and 3 red receptacles will have appeared at ground level. Note the green object in the niche behind where the section of wall lifted up in front. Grab that out using kinesis. Note that the bottom of the wall has an alien word on it (you'll recognise it as 'Sacrifice' if you did the Artefact storage optional mission and remember the translations there). Also note that the green objects that need to be inserted into the receptacles have symbols on them. Simply enter the green object into the matching receptacle as per the word on the section of wall! Easy! Stick the first one in and now let's go grab the other two. Climb the ramp to the left and use kinesis to remove the barrier here. Follow the path over to the left and you'll see that another section of wall has lifted here. As you approach 3-4 commandos and a suicide commando will appear and attack from ahead of you. Clear them out and turn around. At this point there will be another suicide commando behind you with another 3-4 commandos looking to shoot at you. Once it is clear, grab the green object from the socket here and throw it over to the red receptacle. Continue back, past the ramp and this time follow the path to the right. Clear out any remaining unitology forces here and grab the green object from the socket. Return to the red receptacles and insert the final two objects in the correct order. The Heart of the Machine Enter the door that appears. As you enter, grab the audio log 3/3 from next to the corpse nearby. Make your way over to the far side of the room and use the rappel points to climb up. This time keep an eye out for the little holes on the floor. As they light up they will shoot out fire and cause damage, so be sure to move from side to side to avoid them as you climb. When you reach the cogs, put them into stasis so that you can pass by without too much trouble. Afterwards it's just a case of avoiding the fires until you reach the top. When you arrive, walk over to the glowing blue panel for a scene. Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs